


MerryPlace (Thilbo,PWP,聖誕快樂)

by suoye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 我一直用Thorin的遺言命名文章標題欸...對不起...希望這幾篇亂七八糟的作者腦袋有洞甜文能讓各位掩蓋掉電影三的事實...(袋底洞文章備份)





	1. Chapter 1

MerryPlace

以下内容需要积分高于 100 才可浏览

 

金髮的半身人趴在他眼前，光滑白皙的皮膚隨著他的急促的呼吸快速的起伏著。Thorin的視線緊貼在Bilbo的身上，從背脊凹陷處，一直到圓翹的臀部。

旋開油罐的蓋子發出清脆的聲響，在床上全身無力呈大字型的哈比人回過頭，想搞清楚是什麼聲音。

迷茫尚未從高潮回過神的眼睛對上Thorin充滿渴望的眼神，Bilbo打了個機伶，整個人清醒了過來。反射性地縮起頸子，尖尖的耳朵被羞靦染紅，他伸到前頭抓住一個枕頭，想抱著它緩解緊張的情緒。

矮人粗大的指尖染上沁涼的油輕輕抵在穴口，即使有多次交和經驗，那處總會恢復他一貫的緊緻，但比起第一次慘烈的擴張，現在的哈比人已經適應許多。

Thorin在他的背上親吻著，順利分散他的注意力，鬍子在背脊上磨蹭的感覺逗的他發癢。寬大的指節以慢的磨人的速度沒入體內，Bilbo憋著呼吸，直到第一根指頭插到底。

「呼吸，我的Burglar。」Thorin含糊不清的說，繼續在背部留下足跡，標記自己的領地。

「我在努力啊…哇啊！」Bilbo沒好氣的回答，卻被Thorin突然拉動他的動作嚇的岔音。矮人輕鬆的把金髮的男人拉近，讓半身人的臀部在他的大腿上墊高，這姿勢讓Bilbo雙腿大開分在Thorin兩側。「一定要這樣嗎！？這個姿勢？」

「害羞的小傢伙。」Thorin低啞的聲音落在哈比人的耳邊，距離拉近讓他能輕鬆的咬住耳尖。

濕熱溫柔的吻落在他的耳後、頸子、肩膀，伴隨著舌頭與牙齒的吮吻啃咬，身後增加的指頭，Bilbo全身發軟無法思考。嘴邊想說的反駁也遺失了，吐著微弱的呻吟，任由矮人喜孜孜用矮人語[1]低喃一堆他不懂的情話。

哈比人發現他國王成功用四根手指在他體內進出好一會兒了，Bilbo屏息等待。矮人性慾因為貪婪的本性而旺盛，即便他們懂得溫柔體貼，也很難有幾個有耐性的特例，Thorin已經算是矮人裡備受稱讚兼具耐性與理智。

Thorin抽回手指，把罐子裡的油倒在他的股溝。

冰涼的油緩慢瞬著曲線下滑，惹得Bilbo起雞皮疙瘩。他的聽到Thorin解開褲頭的聲音，灼熱的手勾起他臀部的油後，那種熟悉的入侵感又來了。

Bilbo低吟，僅僅抓著枕頭，感受深後一吋吋深入的擴張感。Thorin辮子上的金屬串珠落在他的肩頭，頭髮批散在兩側。耳邊是矮人興奮的喘息，鼻尖滿是屬於伴侶的味道，極致的親密和無處閃躲的窒息感，使他產生一種完全屬於國王的安心感覺。

「停下來，我要呼吸！停下來！」Bilbo屏息的習慣老是害他憋的頭暈目眩，他任性的歸咎於國王自認體貼的慢慢來。承受過程拉長卻有折磨人的反效果，偏偏哈比人擠不出一絲催促矮人快一點的勇氣。

溫吞的說話方式與果斷的矮人相反，Thorin採取一貫的作風，把Bilbo的叫嚷當耳邊風。他抓住Bilbo掙扎扭動的腿，掐著多肉的臀部，狠狠頂到最底。

沒等他適應，有力的雙手抓住哈比人柔軟的肩膀，把他的上半身扶直，讓Bilbo背對坐在他的懷裡。改變姿勢的快感比不上Thorin在他耳邊吐露的愛語，半身人隨著緩慢的抽動喘息呻吟，腰部配合的扭動著。

Bilbo被抬高點臀部，再重重被壓在Thorin的跨部，逐漸誇張、劇烈的動作，即使哈比人雙腿屈跪在兩邊跟著頓挫，也沒持久的體力配合動作，幾分鐘後他的大腿就發酸，沒用的顫抖。「Thorin…哇喔！你不能知會一聲嗎？」

Bilbo毫無防備的被推到床上跪趴著，矮人很快的壓上他的背，稍有脫離的粗大再度撞回他體內，他的腰部被矮人提高，上半身趴在床上。猛烈的撞擊像是要把他釘進被窩裡，即使沒有撫摸前端，持續被頂到的那點也逼出Bilbo的前液，在床單留下一小片的痕跡。

快感堆疊的很快，Bilbo把臉埋在被單裡，悶住自己的聲音，在沒有觸摸前端的情況下射的一塌糊塗。內壁痙攣抽搐夾的Thorin大聲喘息，沙啞的呻吟，又舔又咬的折磨Bilbo的頸子，腰部頑強的持續抽插，隨後激動的射在身下人的體內。

Bilbo被矮人的重量壓的透不過氣，但Thorin厚實的胸膛貼著他的背的感覺太好，有力的心跳聲和自己的混雜在一起。哈比人特別喜歡兩個心跳聲慢慢同步的感覺，就像他與Thorin並肩而行。

「我的。」Thorin低語，在Bilbo的臉頰落下一吻。

Bilbo笑了，把嘴湊到Thorin唇邊。「你的。」

[1]矮人語即為Khuzdul，同人文中會用庫茲都語、凱薩德語或者其他音譯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其實我也不懂為何PWP還可以寫續篇，但其實原本我預計的結尾是這樣啦，偏偏聖誕節那天都還沒打完...  
> 積分還要努力的夥伴們加油吧...我相信你們的愛夠的！！！！

Bilbo趴在Thorin厚實的胸膛上，正慢吞吞地幫國王新蓄的鬍子和兩側的頭髮重新綁好辮子、扣上金屬扣環。

一向討厭別人碰觸鬍子的Thorin特別喜歡這種時刻，象徵權威與地位的鬍子交與他的伴侶打理，有種特別的滿足感。他靠在床頭的枕頭上閉目養神，手搭在Bilbo的腰上。一點睡意都沒有的他暗自盤算是否多看幾個公文，還是去突襲他兩個外甥。

大功告成的Bilbo往旁邊一滾，迅速的翻身下床。懷裡頓時一空的國王撇下嘴角，瞇起眼睛懷疑的看著哈比人往身上套著外套，打算離開溫暖室內的打扮。

「你該不會想去廚房吃你的第九頓飯吧！？」矮人坐正身子，瞪大眼睛的問。

他還記得之前半夜醒來看不到他半身人伴侶，以為對方陷入危險的他，差點鳴起警號，派出搜索隊。結果剛慌亂套上外衣要衝出去招人的他，撞上端著滿盤食物的Bilbo。

氣急敗壞的他朝一頭霧水的哈比人怒吼，口不則言的指責生活習慣，很快就激怒一向溫和擅於忍耐的Bilbo。站在走廊為了少量多餐與暴飲暴食哪種更不合理吵的臉紅脖子粗，誰也不讓誰。

彆扭無比的Thorin縱然後悔，為自己的誤會感到丟臉，卻仍拉不下面子緩和氣氛。直拗到深覺受辱的Bilbo怒氣沖沖的說要回到袋底洞申明：『吃到他撐死都要捍衛哈比人的傳統』，才讓矮人放軟語氣，乾巴巴的說聲：「下次離開房間要告訴我一聲，這次不追究。」

這種一點緩和作用也沒有的命令句讓兩人關係降到冰點，Thorin是不知道Bilbo還有什麼理由好氣，下意識的捍衛自己權威，另一個則是受夠矮人的霸道和莫名其妙的思考迴路。

向來明白Thorin想法的Balin最後還是介入，Bilbo知曉前因後果後也覺得有些尷尬，當天就跑去找Thorin與他和好，並嚴肅申明哈比人吃六餐是個傳統。他為了Thorin留在這裡，不代表那些在Shire 從小到大養成的習慣必須放棄，他有保留他們的權力。

在意的從來不是Bilbo吃幾餐的Thorin自然沒有其他意見，終於還是聽從Balin的意見，告訴他的哈比人晚上要離開得跟他說一聲。這溫柔的話讓金髮的小傢伙樂的開花，嘴上埋怨幾句矮人多慮後，在他笨拙國王唇上親了幾下。

聽的出Thorin語帶不敢置信的驚恐，Bilbo鬧紅了臉。即便矮人沒在哈比人的用餐習慣上作文章，卻仍會對Bilbo老是肚子餓的行為小題大做。「才不是！我是要去清洗啦！」

Thorin點點頭，跟著下床。「那走吧。」

「你跟來幹嘛啊！？」Bilbo瞪著矮人快速的換衣服問道。

「我得確保你不是跑去廚房…」Thorin的調侃被哈比人力道不大的拳頭打斷，拉拉扯扯的走出臥房。「…你得出點力，Master Baggins。唉，或許你真該去吃點宵夜，這種力氣…」

 

以下内容需要积分高于 100 才可浏览

雙腳夾著矮人腰部兩側，Bilbo的臀部隨著動作在溫熱的水中載沉載浮，在矮人製造的快感下拋下羞恥心，熱情的呻吟著。

Thorin急促喘息聲帶著壓抑，Bilbo知道矮人想等他攀上高峰後才釋放自己。有力的手握住哈比人的前端，搓動的更加急切。Bilbo體內敏感點不斷的被頂磨，雙重夾擊之下舒暢的捲起腳趾頭。

他抬起雙手，抓住Thorin的小辮子。把國王的頭拉下來，兩個人探出舌尖黏膩的交纏，Bilbo悶住自己的尖叫，白濁飛濺在矮人結實的腹部。

矮人鬆開痴纏的舌頭，抽出埋在體內的粗大，回敬般的射在Bilbo的肚子上，在Bilbo白皙的身體上標記領地。

 

他順勢把無力的哈比人抱到懷中重新回到溫暖的浴池裡，讓Bilbo柔軟的雙手環繞在他的脖子上。

「等下陪我去看看Fili和Kili？」Thorin湊到伴侶耳邊問。

只想躺在床上睡到天亮的Bilbo抬起頭，咬了一下矮人藏在長髮下的耳朵。「明天再去，你得先陪我。」

Thorin在正清洗Bilbo的背部，聞言把手滑到哈比人多肉的臀部。「你是認真的？」

「我的天哪！Thorin！我是指睡覺！」Bilbo激動的掙扎，用力推開他的國王。

Thorin露齒而笑，伸出他肌肉結實的手臂。「好吧，那洗完就回去。」

Bilbo乖乖的靠過去，暗自決定若Thorin還有再來一回的意圖，他就會拿起旁邊的罐子砸了就逃。


End file.
